


Der Samenspender

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Medical Kink, Multi, Roleplay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: „Sehr schön“, fuhr Cas fort und löste die Manschette vom Blutdruckgerät, „bevor wir melken,muss ich erst noch ihr Sexualorgan untersuchen. Setzen Sie sich entspannt auf den Untersuchungsstuhlund legen Sie die Beine in die Halteschalen.“„Melken … ich bin doch keine Kuh!“, murmelte Dean.





	Der Samenspender

 

„Guten Tag … Mr. Winchester?“, Cas blätterte in den Unterlagen und sah Dean gespannt an.

„Ja, der bin ich“, antwortete er und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Es war heute sein erster Shoot der etwas anderen Art.

Natürlich hatten sie vorher besprochen was passieren würde, aber deswegen war Dean nicht weniger aufgeregt.

Gabriel saß als stiller Beobachter auf der kleinen Couch und auf die Frage ob er sich Popcorn mitnehmen dürfte kassierte er einen leichten Seitenhieb von seiner Frau.

„Bitte, setzten Sie sich.“

„Das ist meine Kollegin, sie wird mir heute assistieren“, fügte er hinzu und Eva nickte kurz, „erzählen Sie, was führt Sie zu uns?“

Cas sah ihn aufmunternd an und legte den Stapel Zettel beiseite.

„Gut, also … um gleich auf den Punkt zu kommen, ich möchte Samenspender werden“, sagte Dean gelassen, „ich bin 38 und ungebunden, ich habe zurzeit keine feste Freundin oder Lebenspartnerin, aber das Bedürfnis Sex mit Frauen zu haben. Um Druck abzulassen, war ich ab und zu im Bordell, um neben dem Masturbieren auch mal eine echte Frau zu haben … Bei meinen Streifzügen durch das Internet nach interessanten pornographischen Seiten kam ich per Zufall auf eine Seite zum Thema Samenspende. Ich las über die verschiedenen Methoden und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass die ‚natürliche Methode‘ die Spermien am besten positioniert und wohl die statistische besseren Ergebnisse liefert.“

Für Dean war es natürlich kein Problem vollkommen ernst zu bleiben und er sagte seinen Text auf.

Cas nickte ab und zu und notierte sich verschiedene Punkte auf seinem Blatt.

„Ich finde, dass das Leben als Samenspender eine gute Alternative bietet, und mir gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit gibt, auch meine Gene weiterzugeben, ohne eine Bindung einzugehen. Auch der Gedanke, Sex mit einer Frau zu haben, um sie zu befruchten, hatte für mich einen besonderen Kick. Ist das nicht der eigentliche Sinn, warum die Natur Sex erfunden hat … eine Frau zu schwängern?“

„Ich finde Ihre Idee nicht schlecht“, schmunzelte Cas zustimmend nachdem er geendet hatte, „die meisten Frauen wollten Akademiker zwischen 30 und 45 Jahren. Das passte schon mal bei Ihnen.

Die Samenspender müssten auch kurzfristig zur Verfügung stehen, wenn die Frauen ovulieren und damit befruchtungsfähig werden, wie sieht es da aus?“

„Auch das ist für mich kein Problem. Bei meinem Arbeitgeber habe ich gleitende Arbeitszeiten, so dass ich mich im Prinzip jederzeit freimachen kann, um über mehrere Tage hinweg und auch mehrmals am Tag eine Frau zu besamen.“

„Weiter muss der Samenspender aktuelle Gesundheitszeugnisse und Angaben über seine Zeugungsfähigkeit nachweisen, denn als natürlicher Samenspender, wofür Sie sich entschlossen haben, kann es zu einer Ansteckung mit Geschlechtskrankheiten kommen.“

„Deswegen bin ich hier, enthaltsam seit drei Tagen.“

 

„Gut, Mr. Winchester, dann wollen wir anfangen, bitte ziehen Sie sich dort drüben ganz aus“, sagte Cas, stand auf und deutete auf den Paravent.

Eva war beeindruckt. Sie wusste, dass die beiden ihr Fach verstanden, aber das war verdammt professionell und verdammt medizinisch.

„Sehr schön“, fuhr Cas fort und löste die Manschette vom Blutdruckgerät, „bevor wir melken, muss ich erst noch ihr Sexualorgan untersuchen. Setzen Sie sich entspannt auf den Untersuchungsstuhl und legen Sie die Beine in die Halteschalen.“

„Melken … ich bin doch keine Kuh!“

Die drei verkniffen sich ein Lachen.

Sein Herz klopfte schneller und er schluckte hart, als sich Cas Handschuhe anzog.

Obwohl er ziemlich entspannt war, fand er die Position etwas peinlich, denn seine Beine waren weit gestreckt und somit seine intimste Region vollständig freigelegt und leicht zugänglich.

 

Cas nahm seinen Penis mit den Fingern und tastete ihn von oben nach unten ab.

Dann zog er die Vorhaut zurück, schaute sich die Eichel rundherum an und tastete diese auch ab, genauso wie seine Hoden. Diese Behandlung blieb nicht ohne Folgen.

Langsam floss Blut in seinen Penis und er wurde größer.

Dean wurde auf Kommando rot und schaute beschämt auf die Seite.

„Gute Empfindsamkeit“, bescheinigte Cas prompt und Eva machte eine Notiz.

Dann reichte sie ihm die Dose mit dem Gleitmittel und Dean starrte starr an die Decke.

„Entspannen Sie sich. Ich untersuche jetzt Ihre Prostata“, sagte Cas sanft, legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und drückte seinen Finger durch den Anus, der erst Widerstand bot und dann langsam nachgab. Dann steckte er den Finger bis zum Anschlag in seinen Darm und drückte fest gegen seine Peniswulst im Schritt. Das blieb nicht ohne Wirkung, insbesondere weil er auch kreisende Bewegungen auf seine Prostata ausführte. Deans Penis versteifte sich komplett und eine klare Flüssigkeit erschien an der Öffnung.

Dean schloss seine Augen, schluckte sein Stöhnen hinunter und vergrub seine Finger tief in den gepolsterten Stuhl.

„Die Prostata ist prall gefüllt“, meinte Cas, „da können wir uns auf ein voluminöses Ejakulat freuen.“ Er zog abrupt seinen Finger aus Deans Arsch und warf den Handschuh in den Papierkorb und Dean hätte sich in diesem Moment gewünscht, daß dieser Finger noch länger dortgeblieben wäre.

 

„Gut. Hüpfen Sie bitte von Stuhl. Ich möchte jetzt 10 Liegestütze und 30 Kniebeugen von Ihnen, damit Ihr Kreislauf so richtig in Schwung kommt und der hier wieder schlaff wird.“

Bei Deans Gesichtsausdruck musste Eva kurz grinsen.

Von der Anstrengung war auch Deans Penis wieder zur Normalgröße geschrumpft.

„Schön, dann legen Sie sich auf die Liege und wir machen weiter.“

 

Eva drückte die Fernbedienung und aus dem Stuhl wurde wieder eine Behandlungsliege, ging dann zum Schrank und holte eine kleine Waage heraus, die einer Briefwaage ähnelte.

„Jetzt wollen wir mal das mit Sperma gefüllte Hodengewicht messen“, schmunzelte Cas,

„nach jedem Melken werden wir wieder messen, um zu bestimmen, viele Spermien Sie bei der jeweiligen Ejakulation abgeben. Das ausgestoßene Ejakulat können wir dafür nicht verwenden, da dort noch Sekrete der Samenbläschen und der Prostata dazukommen. Aber durch die Differenzen der Hodenmessungen und des Ejakulat Gewichtes, können wir auch die Menge der Beimischungen dieser Sekrete bestimmen.“

Eva hörte Cas fasziniert zu. Er hatte sich echt verdammt viel Mühe mit der Recherche gegeben und das in der kurzen Zeit … Schwer beeindruckt warf sie ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

„Das macht … wenn man das durchschnittliche Hodensackgewicht abzieht … ca. 30 Gramm pro Hoden“, murmelte er zu sich selber notierte es, „da muss ja ganz ordentlich was drin sein, schauen wir mal, wieviel wir das rausholen können.“

Nachdem diese Prozedur beendet war, fand sich Dean ein paar Augenblicke später wieder weit gespreizt am Stuhl wieder.

„Als nächstes muss ich messen, wie schnell sie erregbar sind, ach Kollegin, kommen Sie bitte zu mir.“

Eva stellte sich neben Cas und er hob ihren Rock. Lasziv steckte sie sich den Finger in den Mund und rieb langsam über ihre Klitoris, dabei stöhnte sie leise und das kleine Spiel hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt, denn Deans Kleiner stand innerhalb Sekunden aufrecht.

„Nicht schlecht, leichte und schnelle Erregbarkeit“, murmelte Cas und notierte es sich auf seinem Blatt. Eva zwinkerte Dean zu und setzte sich wieder.

„Wir messen auch die Zeit und den Erregungsverlauf bei ihrer Samenabgabe für den Bericht.

Ihre Kundinnen werden das wissen wollen“, erklärte er weiter.

„Wieso?“

„Na ja, bei der natürlichen Methode haben ihre Kundinnen Sex mit Ihnen. Da wollen sie vorher wissen, was der Mann beim Sex leisten kann. Nicht dass Sie bei der Pflichterfüllung schlapp machen. Daher werden wir heute Abend drei Samenabgaben unter standardisierten Bedingungen testen. Daher Ihre Ejakulation vor drei Tagen.

Sie haben die doch ordnungsgemäß durchgeführt?“, Cas sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Ja, natürlich“, antwortete Dean schnell.

„Gut“, meinte der Arzt, „dann können wir die Untersuchung weiterführen.“

 

„Meine Kollegin wird Ihren Penis wichsen und wir werden die Hin - und Herbewegungen zählen, die Sie brauchen, bis Sie abspritzen. Dabei wird Ihnen ein Porno gezeigt. Sie können mir vorher einige Kategorien für Pornos sagen, die Sie besonders erregen, da der Test neben der Samenabgabe für das Spermiogramm auch das Ziel hat, Ihre Schnelligkeit zu testen. Also lassen Sie sich bei diesem Test in eine heiße sexuelle Stimmung fallen, um möglichst schnell einen Orgasmus zu bekommen und zu ejakulieren“, schmunzelte er, Dean nickte und Eva stellte sie noch immer schwer beeindruckt wieder neben die beiden.

Dann holte sie den Laptop und war bereit zum Eintippen.

„Nennen Sie mir ihre Vorlieben.“

„Titten, Outdoor, Cumshot“, erwiderte er wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Die Filme heute sind so geschnitten, dass Sie fast nur Hardcore Szenen mit wenig Vorspiel gezeigt bekommen. Immerhin wollen wir Sie möglichst schnell zum Höhepunkt bringen“, schmunzelte Eva.

Dann steckte sie sich fünf Ringe an jeden Finger, die sie mit unterschiedlichen Bändern an ihrem Handgelenk und an ihrer Uhr fixierte.  

„Sie wundern sich vielleicht was das ist“, erklärte Cas und deutete auf ihre Hand, das Handy in der Hand haltend, „in den Ringen sind kleine Kameras installiert und ich kann mir via Satellit während der ganzen Prozedur die Innenperspektive Ihres Gliedes, sowie Ihre Mimik und Haltung, Ihre Hoden, sowie Ihre Vitalwerte während des ganzen Sexualaktes ansehen und überwachen, um eine genauer Diagnose Ihrer Leistungsfähigkeit zu erstellen.“

Eva bewundere immer wieder wie sie es alle schafften so komplett ernst zu bleiben, denn sie musste sich schon einige Male in die Wangen beißen.

Dann klebte Eva noch einige Messelektroden um seine Herzgegend, einen Messstreifen um seine Hoden und einen um seinen Penis. „Die messen Ihren Herzschlag, die Schwellung Ihrer Hoden während des Aktes und das Pulsieren Ihres Gliedes. So wir fangen an. Lass Sie sich fallen, genießen Sie die Vorstellung, halten Sie sich nicht zurück, lassen Sie die Hemmungen fallen, stellen Sie sich vielleicht vor, Sie zeugen jetzt Ihr erstes Baby, und versuchen Sie schnell zum Orgasmus zu kommen. Uns brauchen Sie gar nicht zu beachten. Wir haben das schon oft gesehen, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es mich immer wieder antörnt. Vielleicht hilft Ihnen dieses Wissen, schneller abzuspritzen“, lächelte Eva und legte ihre Hand um seinen mittlerweile wieder harten Penis.

„Wir werden langsam beginnen  und immer schneller werden, bis das Gerät misst, dass Sie einen Orgasmus haben, dann werde ich an der Austrittsöffnung ein Reagenzglas halten um das Ejakulat aufzufangen.“ Cas nickte Eva zu damit sie anfangen konnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Dean versuchte sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Sie konnte die heißen Wellen spüren, die seinen Körper durchzuckten und nach einigen Augenblicken hatte er jeden Muskel angespannt.

Cas hielt das Reagenzglas bereit und Eva pumpte ihn so lange wie möglich um auch den letzten Tropfen Sperma aus ihm zu pressen.

 

„Sehr gut, ich gehe nach nebenan und werde das Ergebnis auswerten“, äußerte er und drehte sich zu Eva, „bitte machen sie leicht mit den Bewegungen weiter, damit wir sofort fortfahren können.“

„Gerne Herr Doktor“, antwortete sie mit einem Grinsen und Dean atmete langsam wieder normaler.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken wurde auch die Türe wieder aufgemacht.

„Hervorragendes Ergebnis. Es wird Ihre Kundinnen erfreuen und ihnen gute Nachwuchschancen ermöglichen“, lächelte Cas und notierte es in das Krankenblatt,

„bevor wir weitermachen, müssen wir Ihr Hodengewicht noch mal messen, um den Spermaverlust Ihres ersten Ejakulats zu bestimmen. Steigen Sie bitte kurz herunter und legen sich dann nochmals auf die Liege in Rückenlage und spreizen Sie leicht die Beine.“

„Wir müssen Ihre Hoden erst einmal wieder beweglich kriegen, damit wir sie auf die Waage legen können“, erklärte Eva und steckte den Fön in die Steckdose.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlte, sie war kein Mann aber sie sah, dass sich etwas bewegte und an seinen Reaktionen nach zu urteilen, schien es auch nicht unangenehm zu sein.

 

„Stellen Sie sich mal hierher, ich mache Ihren Penis schnell noch mal ganz steif, damit wir die Spannkraft Ihrer Schwellung messen können“ Bevor er fragen konnte, was sie da genau messen wollte, massierte sie seinen Kleinen mit geschickten Fingern bis er steif und steil nach oben stand. Dann nahm sie eine Federwaage aus der Schublade und schob einen Ring, der an dem einen Ende der Waage montiert war, über seinen Penis, zog am anderen Ende der Waage herunter bis sein Glied waagerecht stand, las den Wert ab und Cas notierte das.

„Und was ist das Ergebnis?“

„Sehr hohe Spannkraft“, antwortete sie Dean und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Gut weiter geht es, setzen Sie sich bitte wieder in den Stuhl.“

„Fuck“, keuchte er leise nach drei Minuten und Cas fing wieder alles im Reagenzglas auf.

„Wenn Sie später auch so schnell kommen, bekommen Sie aber ein schlechtes Zeugnis als guter ausdauernder Liebhaber von Ihren Klientinnen ausgestellt“, kicherte Cas und Eva stimmte mit ein.

„Als Liebhaber kann ich mich auch zurückhalten“, erwiderte Dean etwas trotzig.

Das war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie und er nahm sich vor, Cas zu beweisen, dass er anders konnte.

 

Wie auch immer. Zuerst war es ihm peinlich, sich so zu präsentieren ...

Nackt, die Beine weit auseinander, offen, damit die anderen tun konnten, was sie wollten.

Nach und nach fand er Gefallen daran.

Das Spiel mit seinen Reizen, der zufällige Kontakt, wenn eine Hand hier und da seine Haut berührte. Die elektrischen Impulse die durch seinen Körper zuckten.

Aber eins war für ihn jetzt schon klar.

Das nächste Mal war er es, der das Zepter in der Hand halten würde.

Nach dem erneuten Beblasen mit dem Fön und der Hodengewichtmessung gönnten sie Dean ein paar Minuten Ruhe.

Er war schon ziemlich erschöpft, aber das würde er niemals zugeben.

„Jetzt brauchen Sie sicher ein wenig Unterstützung.“

Genüsslich leckte Eva an seinem Penis und trotz ihrer Bemühungen dauerte es dieses Mal deutlich länger bis er kam.

Es fehlte der entscheidende letzte Kick, ihn über die Klippe springen zu lassen, womöglich durch die ganze Behandlung.

„Ihre Hoden werden langsam dicker und ihr Puls erhöht sich, aber ich denke nach den Werten hier auf dem Monitor brauche Sie eine kleine Extravorstellung“,

kam es von Cas und er stellte sich hinter Eva, knöpfte ihre Bluse auf und holte ihre Brüste aus dem Gefängnis. Leicht streichelte er über ihre harten Nippel und drückte sie sanft zusammen.

Schnurrend legte Eva ihren Hinterkopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.

Mehr brauchte Dean nicht und Cas musste schnell reagieren, ansonsten wäre das Sperma, das in Schüben aus seinem Körper gepumpt wurde auf seinem Bauch anstatt im Reagenzglas gelandet.

Danach brach Dean regelrecht zusammen und er versuchte keuchend wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Cas ging wieder raus und Eva streichelte Dean die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn.

„Du hast einen tollen Job gemacht, sehr gute dritte Ausbeute, die Kunden werden Schlange bei dir stehen, um sich von dir decken zu lassen“, schmunzelte sie und Dean grinste sie an.

Dann leckte sie seinen Penis trocken was ihn aufgrund der Überreizung zusammenzucken ließ.

 

„Sie werden einen guten Deckhengst abgeben, bei der Milliliter Anzahl und dieser Spermienqualität“, lächelte Cas als er wieder durch die Tür kam, „Sie haben es fast überstanden, nur noch Kontrolle der Hoden und der Prostata und sie können sich wieder anziehen.“

Er hatte schon einen eingefetteten Fingerling an und drückte ihn mit einem schnellen Ruck seines Zeigefingers in Deans Arsch.

Dann rührte er wieder auf seiner Prostata herum und zog ihn wieder raus. Diesmal bekam er davon keinen Steifen mehr. Zu ausgepowert war er.

„Fast leer“, diagnostizierte Cas, „wie es sich nach einer dreimaligen Extraktion gehört.“

Dann griff er seine Hoden und tastete diese wieder rundherum ab.

„Die Nebenhoden fühlen sich auch leer an. Haben Sie schon das endgültige Hodengewicht ermittelt?“, er wandte sich an Eva. „Nein“, antwortete sie und reichte ihm die Waage.

„Bitte legen Sie sich dazu noch ein letztes Mal auf die Liege.“

Cas legte Deans Hoden darauf und nannte das gemessene Gewicht.

Eva notierte alles und überreichte Cas die Notizen.

„Das Labor hat per EDV schon alle Werte übermittelt. Sie sind kerngesund. Keine Geschlechtskrankheiten, nicht einmal Herpes, und beim Schnelltest wurden auch keine genetischen Defekte gefunden. Ihrer Berufung als Erzeuger steht nichts im Wege. Sie bekommen die Atteste gleich, wenn Sie gehen, mit.“

Er legte eine Hand auf Deans Oberschenkel und drückte leicht.

„Sie können sich wieder anziehen, wenn Sie zu Kräften gekommen sind, ich danke Ihnen für die gute Zusammenarbeit.“

 

Dies waren Cas’ Lieblingsexperimente. Durch seine Nachforschungen hatte er viel gelernt, was er vorher nicht gewusst hatte. Und durch die Übung am lebenden Objekt hatte er noch mehr gelernt.

Er war glücklich und zufrieden, dass Dean es auch genossen hatte.

Und für Dean stand fest, dass er so etwas sicher öfter machen würde.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Cas und Dean konnte die Finger nicht voneinander lassen und brachten den Trailer zum Wackeln


End file.
